Over the years, a variety of electrochemical sensors have been developed for detecting and/or quantifying specific agents or compositions in a patient's blood. For instance, glucose sensors have been developed for use in obtaining an indication of blood glucose levels in a diabetic patient. Such readings are useful in monitoring and/or adjusting a treatment regimen which typically includes the regular administration of insulin to the patient.
Generally, small and flexible electrochemical sensors can be used to obtain periodic readings over an extended period of time. In one form, flexible subcutaneous sensors are constructed in accordance with thin film mask techniques in which an elongated sensor includes thin film conductive elements encased between flexible insulative layers of polyimide sheets or similar material. Such thin film sensors typically include a plurality of exposed electrodes at one end for subcutaneous placement with a user's interstitial fluid, blood, or the like, and a corresponding exposed plurality of conductive contacts at another end for convenient external electrical connection with a suitable monitoring device through a wire or cable. Typical thin film sensors are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,671; 5,391,250; 5,482,473; and 5,586,553 which are incorporated by reference herein. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,571.
These electrochemical sensors have been applied in a telemetered characteristic monitor system. As described, e.g., in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,653, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, the telemetered system includes a remotely located data receiving device, a sensor for producing signals indicative of a characteristic of a user, and a transmitter device for processing signals received from the sensor and for wirelessly transmitting the processed signals to the remotely located data receiving device. The data receiving device may be a characteristic monitor, a data receiver that provides data to another device, an RF programmer, a medication delivery device (such as an infusion pump), or the like.
Regardless of whether the data receiving device (e.g., a glucose monitor), the transmitter device, and the sensor (e.g., a glucose sensor) communicate wirelessly or via an electrical wire connection, a characteristic monitoring system of the type described above is of practical use only after it has been calibrated based on the unique characteristics of the individual user. According to the current state of the art, the user is required to externally calibrate the sensor. More specifically, and in connection with the illustrative example of a diabetic patient, the latter is required to utilize a finger-stick blood glucose meter reading an average of two-four times per day for the duration that the characteristic monitor system is used. Each time, blood is drawn from the user's finger and analyzed by the blood glucose meter to provide a real-time blood sugar level for the user. The user then inputs this data into the glucose monitor as the user's current blood sugar level which is used to calibrate the glucose monitoring system.
Such external calibrations, however, are disadvantageous for various reasons. For example, blood glucose meters are not perfectly accurate and include inherent margins of error. Moreover, even if completely accurate, blood glucose meters are susceptible to improper use; for example, if the user has handled candy or other sugar-containing substance immediately prior to performing the finger stick, with some of the sugar sticking to the user's fingers, the blood sugar analysis will result in an inaccurate blood sugar level indication. Furthermore, there is a cost, not to mention pain and discomfort, associated with each application of the finger stick.
There is therefore a need for a real-time, self-calibrating sensor that reduces the frequency of, and potentially eliminates the need for, finger sticks.